Amber and Jade
by Reine Des Livres
Summary: "And for the last time, Ian's eyes stared intensely into Amy's gradually closing eyes, as amber met jade once again." AU.


**AN: Just a random idea that popped into my head. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>*20 years ago*<strong>

A handsome, raven-haired British boy sat impatiently with his head resting on his fist, his elbow digging into the desk. One leg was bent at a 90 degree angle with his ankle resting upon the knee of his other leg, careful not to get the soles of his leather shoes on his expensive designer pants. A permanent smirk seemed to be graced upon his features. Anyone in the classroom could sense a hostile aura pulsing from the boy, his posture clearly stating he'd rather be _anywhere_ but here.

The classroom itself had walls filled with posters, explaining anything from grammar to vocabulary to scientific processes. A long chalkboard was hung on the front wall, stating homework and the current schedule. Pieces of chalk covered the tray, dust softly floating around the board. Rows of desks took up almost all of the floor space, only several being empty.

His amber eyes shined dully, obviously bored, as he glanced up towards the front of the rather small classroom. There stood the professor, whose posture was incredibly stiff. With each step she took, her elegant, heeled shoes clicked on the smooth, marble floor. She wore a white blouse — not a wrinkle was showing — with a midnight black blazer hugging her body and a pencil skirt, also ironed to perfection.

As she droned on, speaking about a new transfer program with another high school in the United States, the boy raked his gaze across the classroom, staring at the wooden analog clock hanging on the opposite wall. The second hand appeared to be taunting him, as if daring to go even slower than the boy thought possible.

The boy forced his eyes back to focus on the hopelessly boring speech, and moved his arm from under his chin. He turned his body, being more at attention than he was before, not that anything in particular sparked his interest. Uncrossing his legs and sitting up straighter, he fixed his posture, still upholding his family name. The boy pursed his lips, annoyed at the never-ending monotonous voice.

The professor's sudden sharp voice broke through his thoughts,"As we are speaking, several exchange students coming from the United States are making their way up the lift. One girl will be joining this class, therefore I expect you to treat her with utmost respect."

The students grumbled, unhappy with the idea of a girl — _American_ no less — attending one of the most prestigious schools in London. That is, until a small knock was heard coming from the door. The class somewhat quieted, but whispers still echoed across.

The professor walked from where she was standing to the door, her shoes once again slapping against the cool floor. Peeking through the small window on the door, she arranged her lips into a smile. She turned the handle, pulling the door open.

At the doorway stood an American girl, a pink blush decorating her cheeks. Her lips were pulled into a slight smile, clearly intimidated by her fellow classmates. She was, like to the professor, wearing a white blouse, but instead with a green blazer. Black pants covered her legs, almost touching the floor. On her feet were black dress shoes, without much of a heel.

None of this really caught the boy's attention, as there were plenty of girls dressed more impeccably than she was. At a closer look, the boy could easily tell the quality of the clothing wasn't nearly top-notch.

But what did catch his attention were her sparkling, jade green eyes, matching her blazer exactly, having a certain depth to them. Her long, auburn hair, clearly straightened, seemed to have a delicate quality, flowing beyond her shoulders, which gave him the urge to run his fingers through the silky substance. Her ivory-like skin glowed under her rosy blush, each freckle standing out. And quite frankly, he found it adorable.

_Not that he would ever admit that._

The professor cleared her throat, rather harshly jerking him out of his thoughts,"We are pleased to introduce our new exchange student, Amy Cahill. She will be remaining with us, so treat her welcomingly." She indicated for the girl to find an empty spot to sit, and coincidentally (or was it?), the only spot open was by the boy.

Pairs of eyes followed her, gaining a few glares from the girls in the classroom. This of course in no way helped her blush. As she took her seat, she set her books down and slung her bag across the back of the chair.

The boy glanced up at her, secretly intrigued, and their gazes locked, as jade met amber for the first time.

As predicted, the boy smirked and held out his hand,"Ian Kabra, pleased to meet you."

And he wasn't disappointed by the reaction of the girl, who carefully reached out and grasped his hand,"The p-pleasure is all m-mine."

The boy noted the cute stutter from Amy, smiling inwardly at himself.

_This would be an interesting year._

* * *

><p><strong>*18 years ago*<strong>

Ian took even steps down the sidewalks of London, secretly enjoying the cool breeze pushing against him. The sky was stormy grey, snow drifting slowly down onto the city. Crowds of people filled the streets, some bustling and pushing through them. He walked briskly, impatient to get out of snow.

Street vendors were shouting, trying to persuade people to buy their products. "Fish and chips! One basket for only two euros!"

Stores were everywhere, windows showing samples of purses, clothing, and anything else you could think of. Ian typically ignored all of this, but one jewelry store caught his eye.

For some odd, unknown reason, he had this urge to walk in. He placed his hands on the handle, curling his fingers around it. Grasping firmly, he pushed the door open. A bell rang, the gentle, tinkling sound announcing his arrival.

Ian stepped in, wiping his expensive shoes on the plush carpet. He scanned the store, wondering why he even entered. This wasn't a jewelry store his sister, Natalie, would shop in. The necklaces were overly cheap, lacking in quality. The bracelets and rings weren't any better.

But one necklace just so happened to catch his eye. The chain was silver, connected at a silver clasp. It glistened under the bright light, as if directing Ian's attention. He normally would've ignored this, but then he saw what lay at the end of the chain.

A single jade piece was bordered by a golden frame, strands of gold weaving around the jade itself. It seemed to be like a weed, not allowing the jewel to escape. Tiny, ornate leaves were attached to the strands of gold like ivy.

Ian had seen prettier necklaces. But that jade piece wouldn't let him forget it. He kept browsing through the other jewelry, but the necklace kept returning to his mind.

The color sparked a memory. Or more specifically, a girl with auburn hair with eyes the exact shade of the jade. But of course, Ian wasn't thinking of that at the time. Another unexplainable urge caused him to ask the salesman to get the necklace out.

"How much is this jade necklace?"

"1059 euros."

"I'll take it."

To the salesman's surprise, Ian threw down the euros as if he carried thousands in his pocket on a normal day. Which he probably did. The necklace was placed in a velvet, ruby colored box, then handed to the raven-haired boy. A strong hand closed its fingers on the box and placed it into the inner pocket of the Armani jacket.

Satisfied and without much of a thank-you, Ian briskly walked out of the store, back into the now sticking snow.

A soft, manicured hand grabbed his elbow,"Ian! Why did you just walk out of that low-class store?"

Ian, annoyed at his sister, rather harshly stated,"Why are you invading into my personal space?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, used to her brother's mood,"Have you gotten the Secret Santa gift for school yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Have you?"

She paused,"I haven't yet decided what to get. Why can't they tell us the person we were assigned to before we buy gifts?"

"I'm not even going to question the professors. Just get a bloody gift and quit whining about it."

Natalie huffed,"But what if I—"

She got interrupted by a loud screeching noise of a black limousine pulling to a brake in front of them. The Kabra butler stepped out, opening the back doors for Ian and Natalie.

The two kids grumbled but reluctantly entered, an air of melancholy settling inside. Of course no one in the right mind would enjoy going to school. Ian had originally planned walking, but the snowstorm had gotten wilder.

The limousine pulled up at the entrance of the prestigious school, and the butler once again opened the door, allowing the Kabra children to saunter through the front door.

They split paths upon entering and Ian walked up the grand stairs instead of taking the lift. He looked up to see Amy Cahill walking to the same room as him.

"Hello love."

Ian smiled to himself, thinking of when he first called her that. It had just slipped out in all honesty (though she truly was lovely), but after seeing Amy's embarrassed expression, the name stuck in his mind.

Amy lightly blushed,"Ian, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that!" But he was sure she actually liked the name in reality.

They turned a corner and their classroom appeared two doors down. The corner of Ian's lip quirked up and he opened the door for Amy.

It took a few seconds for her to realize he was in fact holding the door open for her. "Th-thank you." Amy stammered.

She rushed to her seat, not that it allowed her to escape the great Ian Kabra. He half-heartedly smirked and sat down at his seat. Even after 2 years, she was still stuck next to him.

"We will be picking out her Secret Santa partner today. I'll bring around the slips of paper." Mrs. Spasky announced.

Ian nudged Amy's arm,"Who do you think you're going to get?"

She whispered back,"Hopefully s-someone with g-good book t-taste."

Ian secretly smiled at the reappearance of Amy's adorable stutter. She had gotten a little more confident over the years, but she still stumbled over her words around him. It honestly rather warmed his heart. No one had that effect on him, even though he still attracted plenty of girls.

_He liked to say she only really stuttered around him._

Mrs. Spasky soon appeared in front of their desks and Ian reached into the hat. Picking a random folded sheet of paper, he hid it under the desk. He desperately hoped it wouldn't be a random guy, for they usually wouldn't like to receive necklaces as a Christmas gift.

Ian's fingers automatically unfolded it and he glanced down at the words written in an elegant script.

_Amy Cahill._

* * *

><p><strong>*15 years ago*<strong>

A mailman drove around London, the amount of letters to be delivered being overwhelming larger than normal. He, of course, wasn't in the least surprised because the Kabras were hosting their annual Christmas party. Hundreds of people were to receive an invitation, so the mailmen often fought over who could take a break on the 24th of December.

This specific mailman sighed. Of course he lost paper-rock-scissors. Not that it was his fault, his rival had chosen to form his fingers into a gun. _Did he think he was Percy Jackson and he was Briares?_

Opening a sleek, black mailbox, he stuffed yet another elegant envelope inside. Fortunately for him, the envelopes was already sorted accordingly. Mailmen shouldn't think all the invitations were the same.

The very mailbox he had most recently closed belonged to a nice, cozy brick house. Within this house lived the jade eyed girl that often dominated Ian's mind. Amy had decided to permanently move to London after finding a suitable college, though she still visited her brother, Dan, and grandmother, Grace, every summer.

Ian certainly hoped she would attend the party, and for the mailman to not make the same mistake as the one last year.

Let's just say guys don't appreciate other guys calling him 'love'.

Ian was pacing around the mansion where the Christmas party would be held that night. His sister had long locked herself in her room preparing for the dance. Does it really take someone 6 hours to get ready? _Well, this is Natalie he's talking about after all._

He was plenty bored, and he always dressed professionally, so here really was no need for him to spend too much time getting ready. Deciding to take a walk to clear his mind, he put on his shoes and walked out of the giant mansion.

The sun was gleaming, reflecting off of pieces of metal scattered around the ground, which was still moist from the rain shower of the night before. The sky was, for once, a beautiful shade of blue, wisps of clouds barely tinting the glamorous color of the stretch of the sky. Gusts of wind scattered the leaves that long ago fell from their trees.

Ian breathed in the refreshingly cool air, feeling the most relaxed he had been for a while. At age 20, he had to help with the family business, advertising and discussing with possible clients. All at the same time as the stress of the university he attended, weighing down on his shoulders.

Winter break had finally came, relieving him of his worries for a few weeks. Thankfully, the professors didn't pile on the homework, projects, and study material.

Breaking away from his thoughts, he had unwittingly strolled to the very neighborhood where a specific girl lived. Coincidentally or not, Amy had decided to get the mail that was filling up her mailbox.

"Good afternoon." Amy greeted warmly. "What are you doing around here?"

"Merely taking a walk." He smiled back,"Join me?"

Ian held out his arm and Amy, after hesitating for a moment, threaded her own through his. Elbows connected, he pulled her along, walking to the park near the area where Amy resided.

They began chatting friendly, topics ranging from the university they both attended to the party occurring that night. At this, Amy suddenly shrieked.

"Ian! I haven't even started to get ready!" He shot her an apologetic smile, since after all, it was him that interrupted her letter-reading.

She groaned and Ian laughed,"As long as you aren't Natalie, I'd say you have plenty of time left."

Next thing he knew, Amy was pulling on his arm, both of their jackets flying through the wind as they raced back to Amy's house, not aware of the amused looks sent their way. Laughter echoed around them, birds chirping along with them, with Ian feeling rather light.

His inky hair was tousled in the breeze, and his amber eyes were glinting with pleasure. Then mysteriously, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, not moving an inch. Amy, who was still holding onto his arm, was jerked back and would've fell if it wasn't for Ian grabbing her.

"Ian? Are you okay?"

He shushed her, bringing a finger against her lips. She looked at him indignantly, but he was still frozen at the spot.

Finally, she seemed to realize what was going on, and laughed rather heartily, her auburn hair dancing in the wind. Her eyes, the color of melted jade, held amusement within.

Ian scowled,"This isn't a laughing matter!"

Unable to hold back giggles, Amy somehow managed to get out,"Ian! Your unreasonable fear of dogs is outrageous! They're ever so adorable!"

"I promise you love, they are evil, bloodthirsty creatures."

Louder barking reached their ears, though behind the fear, Ian happily noted Amy didn't bother to correct his use of that nickname.

Amy threw her head back and laughed,"Then we better escape this horrid situation."

This time, Ian held Amy's hand tightly, ignoring the warmth rising to his cheeks. Finally reaching Amy's house (he didn't realize how far they'd walked), she grabbed her keys from her pocket and quickly unlocked the door.

Once they were safely inside, Amy once again burst out laughing,"Even after 2 years, I can't believe you're still scared of Alistair's dogs."

Ian scowled again,"Buffy was enough! I personally cannot believe he actually had the nerve to get three more do— evil beasts!"

He reddened, thinking of the unfortunate time when Buffy had decided to bite— Well, after the laughter at his exposed boxers, Ian didn't want to dwell on this horrifying incident.

However, Amy still found it utterly amusing.

"Poor Ian, you aren't exactly an animal person, are you?" Amy said, holding back another round of giggles. Ian scrunched up his nose at the thought of yet another animal that detested him: Amy's cat, Saladin.

He sighed and sat down on the couch,"Go show me what you're planning on wearing tonight."

At this, Amy flushed, though her cheeks were already red from laughing. She pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows, sending warm tingles through Ian's body.

It was her turn to sigh,"Alright."

Ian closed his eyes, clearly relaxed. Even though Amy was no Natalie, she was still a girl. He waited for her to come back downstairs as he got a cup of hot tea, still cold from the freezing weather outside.

Almost dozing off, the comfortable silence was interrupted by a creak in the wooden staircase.

Ian looked up and his mouth almost dropped open. At the top of the staircase stood an absolutely _radiant_ Amy, in a gorgeous emerald gown that hugged her body gently, dragging a little on the ground behind her.

She was walking on green heels, about 3 inches in height, strapped around her ankles. Amy was grasping the railing, as if afraid to fall. And if Ian was in her shoes, he'd be quite worried too. _Literally_.

Her hair was in an intricate bun, obviously done by her roommate. She didn't particularly like Ian, though she begrudgingly accepted him for Amy's sake. They were both Amy's friends, of course.

Tendrils of hair framed her delicate face, almost porcelain-like. Minimum makeup adorned her cheeks, smoky eye-shadow stressing her glittering eyes. Her lips were decorated with soft pink lip-gloss, almost matching the blush in her face, pulled into a light smile.

_He had a faint suspicion that the blush was completely natural._

Ian's eyes followed her every step, every movement, even every blink. Amy's long eyelashes dusted the apples of her cheeks lightly every time she closed her eyes.

To his delight, Amy was also wearing a jade necklace. A single piece of jade with strands of gold. The very one that she received from Ian as a Secret Santa gift.

When she had finally reached the bottom of the staircase, Ian was still in his trance. He had always found Amy pretty, her own natural beauty. But right now, she was absolutely breathtaking.

He had unknowingly stood up and walked towards her. She was absolutely...

"Lovely."

Amy's blush was even redder than before. Ian glanced at the clock, and surprisingly, there was only an hour before the party. He supposed time really did fly when you were enjoying yourself.

"Thanks Ian."

He almost missed her endearing stutter, a feature that sparked his attraction towards her. Ian told himself that this was just a tiny crush, nothing major. (Though somewhere deep inside him, he knew it was something more.)

And of course, with Amy's heels, she can't drive or walk far distances. So, Ian drove her car to the giant Kabra mansion.

Watching Amy's car pull up, Natalie smirked slightly. Unbeknownst to both of them, she had sneakily placed mistletoe in all the places she expected them to go once they arrived.

_Let the fun begin._

* * *

><p><strong>*12 years ago*<strong>

It's been 3 years since that eventful day. The day Amy said 'Of course'. The day of her first kiss. The day she moved in with Ian.

Ian sighed contentedly, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. He grinned widely at the thought of what he planned that night. Hiding his face in Amy's hair, which was as soft as silk, he closed his eyes and waited for her to wake.

Soon afterwards, Amy stirred, waking Ian up yet again. She smiled lovingly at him, making Ian shiver under her intense gaze.

"Good morning, love."

By now, she was completely used to him calling her this, and, as she had plainly stated, she adored it. Eventually, against his wishes, Amy forced him up to make breakfast.

'Forced' as in bribed. This time, Ian sighed in defeat. There was no way to beat her. Amy giggled as she pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

But Ian wouldn't allow just that, and pulled her down on top of him, pressing his lips to hers, drinking in her cinnamon scent. He felt her lips smile into the kiss as she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

Their first kiss was quite different, as they were taking their time, hesitant and careful. It'd been sweet, though not lacking any passion. This time, however, they wasn't hesitant.

Limbs were tangled with the sheets, legs splayed out on the mattress. Ian's hands were wrapped firmly around Amy's waist, clearly not planning on letting go anything soon.

Ian brought one hand up and placed it behind her head, pressing their foreheads together, boiling like a fever. Their noses touched, and with big smiles, they turned their heads and brought their lips together again.

Of course their moment had to be interrupted by Ian's phone. He promptly ignored it, but Amy nudged for him to go pick it up. Quite miffed, Ian reluctantly pulled away and looked at the screen.

_Natalie. _

He sighed and pressed 'Answer'. "Natalie, you better have a good reason for calling."

Laughter could be heard from the other end of the phone call,"Why, dear brother? Am I interrupting anything?"

Ian immediately knew she was smirking and replied,"Yes, in fact, you are. You're interrupting your time with the Dolt."

It was Ian's turn to smirk as he could almost feel his sister blushing,"Ian!"

He heard her sigh before continuing,"I prepared a table for you and Amy, at the location you requested. Make sure you're ready at 5."

Ian grinned,"Thank you, dear sister."

Natalie scoffed,"About time you realized how much debt you owe me. Now go enjoy your day."

Again, he could sense Natalie smirking, but before he could retort, she hung up.

Amy looked over at him questioningly, but he just shook his head mysteriously.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the bedroom of their condo they were staying in and into the kitchen. Ian had to agree with Natalie, Hawaii was indeed a great vacation spot.

Hours passed with just them relaxing on the beach, enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays. Contrary to London, Hawaii's skies were mostly always astounding different shades of blue. From the lightest shade of aquamarine to the darkest shade of cerulean.

Seagulls flapped their wings, soaring through the warm, humid air. The serenity of the beach and ocean gave Ian time to think about how on earth he managed to get to this point.

He remembered Amy and himself escaping the stifling air of the winter party, going out on the balcony. He remembered hearing a short, quiet giggle (now, he realized it was Natalie) as he looked up. To his, and Amy's, surprise, there hung a leathery-leaved plant bearing white glutinous berries.

_Mistletoe. _

And, he remembered, that's when finally, Amy slightly leaned forward, tilting her head back, and Ian had swooped his own head down and met her lips.

Best of all, he remembered the fireworks, crackling and sparkling with heat and passion. And three words that changed his life forever, even with a slight stutter to them. "I- I love you."

_It was quite hard to believe he was quite anti-social before._

A soft smile adorned his face as he was reminiscing of how he finally got the girlfriend of his dreams.

"Ian? Why are you smiling like that?"

And of course, his smile got even wider,"Thinking of you, love."

Amy laughed with a barely noticeable blush, sounding like the tinkling of Christmas bells, as she pulled Ian up from his comfortable spot on the beach chair.

Spending time with Amy on the beach was indeed _blissful. _She had even somehow managedto get Ian to get off the beach chair and sit in the sand, as well as horrifyingly enough, into the _bathroom_ of the fish.

Time passed by, as if mere seconds. And before he knew it, his watch read 4:00.

He smiled,"Let's go, I have to show you something."

Amy flashed him a grin, weaving her fingers through his, lightly leaning on his shoulder,"Why so mysterious?"

"It's a secret." He knowingly smirked, not arrogantly like before, but playfully.

After a quick shower, Ian was soon driving in the car with Amy in the passenger seat. Even in casual clothing, Ian thought her natural beauty was _flawless_.

Suddenly, Ian pulled over in the middle of the road. Amy blinked,"Why did we stop here?"

His grin widened even further if possible, pulling a blindfold out of his pocket,"I'm sorry love, but this is a necessity."

Once Ian made sure Amy's pitch black blindfold was tied firmly, he turned the key and the car was rumbling on the road once again. After what felt like hours from all the nervous energy, he finally stopped the car.

After unbuckling opening his own door, he got out and walked around the front of the car, then opened Amy's door. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her towards him. Of course with the loss of her sight, she stumbled right into him. Ian laughed and hugged her waist.

He whispered in her ear,"I suppose I must help you to our dinner spot."

At this point, Amy was filled with anticipation. 40 minutes of being blindfolded was not a pleasant feeling. But she trusted Ian. She punched him playfully in the shoulder,"I swear you're just doing this to embarrass me."

"But there's no one here other than us, love."

Chuckling, Ian reached up to untie the blindfold. As soon as Amy's eyes were uncovered, she gasped, though barely audible.

Ian had found the perfect spot to watch the sunset. They were situated on the top of a small hill, which gave them the perfect view around them. Reds, oranges, pinks, magentas, yellows, and scarlets were all blended together, like an explosion of colors. The seemingly golden sun was slowly seeping into the dark green ground.

Forests of trees were spread out beneath them, stressing the gorgeous sunset above them. And beside Amy stood a simple, wooden, rounded table, covered in silk tablecloths.

Upon the table were two purely white china plates, containing mouthwatering food. Her lower jaw had dropped a few centimeters.

Ian's eyes twinkled as he cleared his throat, pulling out a chair,"After you."

Amy gracefully sat down, Ian following afterwards shortly. They quickly dug in, a light conversation taking place, though Ian's appetite was diminished by the butterflies in his stomach. Even so, the food soon disappeared, along with the majestic sun.

It was almost complete _darkness_.

Of course, except for the stars in the sky, twinkling merrily, as if dancing to their own tune. Amy's eyes darted from one side of the sky to the other, as if desperately trying to take in all of this beautiful sight.

_Though Ian's eyes were completely concentrated on an even more beautiful sight, at least in his opinion._

Staring at Amy's awestruck face and trying to swallow all of his nervousness, he carefully went down on one knee.

"Amy, love." At this, Amy spun around on her heel, eyes widening even further.

"I met you eight years ago, and you've certainly changed me. It has been the best time of my life, being around you. And I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every second, every minute, every hour, every day, every week, every month, every year of my life. The only way for this to happen— Well, Amy Cahill, your answer to this four-worded sentence will determine how I live the rest of my life."

Ian took a deep breath,"Will you marry me?" His hands, though barely noticeable, lightly shook as he opened the box. Inside was a truly breathtaking ring, albeit simple.

It has a golden band, adorned with a single jade crystal and tiny diamonds circling the base of the jade. And in Ian's opinion, it matched perfectly with the necklace.

Ian's eyes were still stuck in Amy's, holding his breath as he waited for her reply. Her mouth was slightly open, still in shock at the proposal. Seconds passed as his gaze was still locked with Amy's. Next thing he knew, he was being tackled by a lithe figure.

"Of course, you idiot." Amy whispered in his ear, tears forming in her eyes, before smashing her lips on his.

Ian fiercely kissed back, vaguely noticing the cool, dirt-covered ground underneath him. Perhaps, just maybe, he could finally get his happily ever after. Even if he had to get his Armani suits covered with dirt.

_But like all good things, there was an end._

* * *

><p><strong>*5 years ago*<strong>

Ian's world came crashing down at a single phone call. He had lived a brilliant 7 years with his wife, and a wondrous 5 years with his beautiful daughter, Maia, but it just couldn't last.

Maia was at school, finally getting used to kindergarten. After the vacation in Hawaii, Ian and Amy decided to settle down in Boston, where Amy had previously lived with Grace and Dan. They had gotten a house, smaller than the Kabra mansion though bigger than the average house, that had a cozy, warm quality.

Amy was volunteering at the local library, always happy at the thought of spending time around pages and pages of books. Ian often joked that she loved them more than him, but she always smiled and disagreed.

"But you aren't replaceable."

Ian was at home, slightly worried about his and Amy's odd conversation that morning. She had been having a little trouble breathing, wheezing a little, but she shook it off as a little cold.

"I'm fine, Ian. Don't worry."

So he sat in front of his computer, trying to find new clients for the family art business. His eyes were concentrated on the screen, though his mind was in a thousand places. Suddenly, his work was interrupted was the annoying ringing of the house phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this the household of Amy Kabra?"

"This is her husband speaking."

What he heard next made his blood run cold, as if his heart decided to stop beating.

"I'm very sorry, but Mrs. Kabra has been diagnosed with lung cancer." The nurse awaited for Ian's reaction hesitantly.

Time seemed to freeze as Ian dropped the phone, though he didn't notice. He was completely frozen, barely hearing the panicked voices coming from the phone, none of his emotions hidden. His eyes were wide with shock, desperate that this was all just some cruel joke.

He let out a scream, not even in the slightest bit composed. He shook his head wildly, amber eyes almost crazed with pain.

_Why couldn't it be me?_

He numbly put on his jacket, not even caring which one he was wearing. Ian grabbed his car keys, slowly walking out of the door of the Kabra residence.

Time seemed to fly, events passing with a blur. Picking up Amy, taking her to the hospital, listening (but not really listening) to the nurse explain the treatment, and watching her getting hooked up to a machine.

Ian grasped Amy's hand tightly, not willing to let go. Never.

"Ian." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but stare at the needle inserted into her arm.

He choked back a sob, trying to stay strong just for the woman lying on the bed in front of him.

"Amy, you're the one that isn't replaceable. Please don't leave me."

She smiled weakly, the machine draining her of her remaining energy.

"Go Ian, take care of Maia. I'll be fine here."

He reluctantly turned away, fingers still trying to touch Amy's. The nurse steered him away, showing her sympathy.

Ian had no idea how to tell his beloved daughter. He honestly didn't know how he even managed to pick her up from school and drive her back home.

_But she could clearly tell something was wrong._

"Daddy? Where's mommy?"

His voice was strained,"She won't be home for a little bit. It'll be okay."

Maia looked like she wanted to press the matter further, but the look on her father's face stopped her. She raced upstairs to her room, unhappily working on her kindergartener homework. Ian sighed.

_Oh Amy, what am I going to do?_

Days passed with Maia still curiously asking about her mother, Ian making the same excuse every time.

The library was quieter without the cheerful laughter of its most beloved volunteer. The house was less lively with someone of such great importance missing.

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home?"

Maia asked this constantly, everyday. Ian was still clinging to the chance of Amy's recovery, but the doctors said her case was life-threateningly severe.

Ian's heart broke a million times at the thought of the treatment not being successful, and at the thought of Maia's realization.

He was impatiently waiting for that phone call. The one that would tell him of Amy's successful recovery. The one that would reunite him with his precious wife.

_But it never came._

A dreaded phone call came instead. A breathless voice reached Ian's right ear.

"Mr. Kabra, come quickly. Mrs. Kabra may be having her last moments with us."

Ian nearly broke the phone off the wall in anger. Doctors these days were completely useless. He stormed into Maia's room, hurrying her out the door.

Evading the police on the road, Ian sped all the way to the hospital, his eyes watering. He couldn't imagine life without Amy. It just hurt too much, especially with Maia's jade green eyes she inherited from her mother around him every moment.

Ian and Maia slammed the car doors shut after stepping out and raced to the front desk.

Ian demanded,"Amy Kabra's room?"

The secretary flinched under his gaze and stammered,"R-Room 207."

Nearly pulling Maia's arm out of its socket, Ian ran into the elevator, desperately pressing the '2'. When the elevator finally arrived, he quickly angrily pushed open the door.

Skin pale, Amy's nearly limp form lay on the hospital bed. Her once shining auburn hair seemed dull and lifeless on the white pillow, beads of sweat on her forehead and neck. Ian's energy seemed to disappear all at once, his body deflating.

He forced himself to walk to Amy's bed. He didn't even acknowledge Grace and Dan's arrival.

"Love, it'll be okay. I'll always be there for you."

There was a hint of a smile on her dry lips,"Ian, I love you so much, I can't bear leaving you."

Ian pressed his lips against hers gently,"I love you. And I always will."

Amy whimpered softly,"I'm so tired."

Ian's heart broke yet again,"Then go to sleep, love."

"But I'm afraid I'll never wake up again."

Ian's grasp on her hand tightened,"It's alright love, close your eyes."

And for the last time, Ian's eyes stared intensely into Amy's gradually closing eyes, as amber met jade once again. Ian distantly heard the machine's continuous beep, but all he could focus on were the roaring in his ears, and the shattering of his heart.

A lone tear, the first since a long time, rolled down his cheek. Ian had one arm wrapped tightly around Maia's sobbing form and one hand still grasping Amy's hand. Dan was on his knees by him, letting loose cries of anguish.

_Rest In Peace,_

_Amy Kabra._

* * *

><p><strong>*Present*<strong>

Ian Kabra stared at his wedding picture, teardrops splashing on the glass frame, nearly obscuring his vision.

_Oh Amy, can you believe it? Our little Maia is going to London for a foreign exchange program._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me. *hides behind couch* I can't let everything be perfect, now can I? Anyway, tell me what you think through a review please. :)<strong>


End file.
